i n f a t u a t i o n
by blueflowersfall
Summary: — (To be) infatuated: 1. Ser presa de una muy intensa, pero de corta duración, pasión, amor o admiración. 2. Amor pasajero de un adolescente. 3. El objeto de una pasión inusual y fugaz. — Serie de viñetas. [ACTUALIZADO — iv. a r r o g a n t ].
1. t o f e e l s o m e t h i n g

**Exención de Responsabilidad y Aclaraciones.** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu; Don't stay gold_ y _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ pertenecen la genial (y cruel) Yoneda Kou. Serie de viñetas, sin orden específico y de longitud variable, centradas en Yashiro _._ En progreso, porque Yoneco es maravillosa y cada capítulo de _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ es una joya.

— _(To be) infatuated: 1_. Ser presa de una muy intensa, pero de corta duración, pasión, amor o admiración. _2_. Amor pasajero de un adolescente. _3_. El objeto de una pasión inusual y fugaz.

 **Contexto:** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu_. Inspirado en _Touch_ , de Daughter.

* * *

.

.

 **infatuation.**

.

.

 **I.** _ **to feel something.**_

Te estás destruyendo.

Te muerdes los labios hasta que sangran. Aprietas los dientes porque hoy no es una de esas noches en que consigues, simplemente, dejarlo pasar.

 _(Triste y patético)._

Hoy, con la mano húmeda y caliente, quieres rebatir. No basta masturbarte con furia pensando en él. Llamando su nombre. Preguntándole, entre dientes, qué tan patético luces ahora.

 _(Soy tu amigo, pero no puedo evitar pensar eso)._

 _Porque no lo entiendes,_ murmuras y te resignas a que el fantasma de Kageyama envenene los últimos rastros de deseo que, esa noche, no habían sido contaminados por él. Tú no eres miserable y lastimero. Lo único que has buscado toda tu vida es placer, un placer retorcido más allá de la comprensión. No te sorprende que él no pueda verlo.

 _(Das lástima)._

Y, después de aquellas palabras, no es placer lo que consigues. Al menos, no hoy ni mañana, ni en los próximos veinte años de sexo con yakuzas. Así que te hundes en la desesperación de un departamento vacío, donde alguna vez pensaste que acabarías ahogándote en tu propio semen. Te entregas a sus memorias que te devoran.

 _(Estás tan solo)._

Te aprietas fuerte, te entierras las uñas en la palma de las manos. Sangras para comprobar si aún puedes sentir placer –dolor–.

Pero no consigues nada.

Porque _le das lástima_. Porque piensa en ti como su _amigo_ , su _amigo cercano_.

Porque para él eres _triste y patético._

Porque, no tan en el fondo, tiene razón; _estás tan solo_.

No eres autodestructivo, pero lo hiciste, lo sigues haciendo. Te estás rompiendo –esta vez, por dentro– en trocitos tan, pero tan pequeños.

No eres autodestructivo, pero lo hiciste. Te enamoraste de Kageyama.

.

* * *

Me siento feliz de haber podido iniciar este proyecto que venía postergando desde hace un año. A quienes lean esto: ¡graaaaaaaaacias! Espero no haberlos desilusionado con la "participación especial" de Kageyama, teniendo a Doumeki en una situación tan compleja (y _fanficable_ ) como la del capítulo veintidós. Kageyama es un personaje que me gusta mucho y quiero partir _Infatuation_ sobreexplotándo.

 _¿Rr?_


	2. t o r t u r o u s

**Exención de Responsabilidad y Aclaraciones.** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu; Don't stay gold_ y _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ pertenecen la genial (y cruel) Yoneda Kou. Serie viñetas, sin orden específico y de longitud variable, centradas en Yashiro _._ En progreso, porque Yoneco es maravillosa y cada capítulo de _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ es una joya.

— _(To be) infatuated: 1_. Ser presa de una muy intensa, pero de corta duración, pasión, amor o admiración. _2_. Amor pasajero de un adolescente. _3_. El objeto de una pasión inusual y fugaz.

 **Contexto:** _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai (capítulo uno)._ Inspirado en _Landfill_ _,_ de Daughter.

.

.

 ** infatuation.**

.

.

 _ **II. torturous.**_

 _Kuga. Kuga. Kuga._

Kageyama habla mucho cuando hace el amor. La excitación, que vuelve su voz incluso más grave, resuena en tus oídos pero ya ni siquiera sientes el deseo de tocarte a ti mismo.

No es que hayas superado tu obsesión con el sexo o tu amor no correspondido de los últimos veinte años. O hayas dejado, ni por un segundo, de ser masoquista –sólo alguien masoquista pasa más de la mitad de su vida cegado y esposado de pies y manos a esa tortura–.

Sin embargo, mientras lo miras a través de tus cámaras de vigilancia, protagonizando sin querer tu retorcida película pornográfica casera, te preguntas si algo anda mal contigo, por primera vez en años.

¿No se supone que deberías disfrutarlo?

Kageyama te produce dolor. Aún hoy, te quiebra de la manera más inmisericorde posible.

Kageyama no tiene piedad contigo… pero no encuentras placer en ello.

Sólo un profundo, profundo vacío.

.

* * *

Landfill, la canción que mencioné arriba, dice: _«Porque esto es una tortura –la electricidad entre nosotros–. Y es peligroso, porque te deseo tanto…»._ Esta canción es la base todo lo que escribo sobre Kageyama y Yashiro, me recuerda a sus días de secundaria.

¡Muchas gracias por leer, algún día se acabará Kageyama!


	3. f a i r y t a l e s

**Exención de Responsabilidad y Aclaraciones.** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu; Don't stay gold_ y _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ pertenecen la genial (y cruel) Yoneda Kou. Serie de viñetas, sin orden específico y de longitud variable, centradas en Yashiro _._ En progreso, porque Yoneco es maravillosa y cada capítulo de _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ es una joya.

— _(To be) infatuated: 1_. Ser presa de una muy intensa, pero de corta duración, pasión, amor o admiración. _2_. Amor pasajero de un adolescente. _3_. El objeto de una pasión inusual y fugaz.

 **Contexto:** Específicamente situado en el período de tiempo que transcurre entre la conversación de Kageyama y Yashiro en la azotea del colegio ( _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu_ ) y su reencuentro, ya de adultos y sin haberse visto desde la graduación, que Kageyama le menciona a Doumeki en la cena con Kuga ( _Saezuru tori wa Habatakanai, capítulos seis y siete)_. Inspirado en _Medicine,_ de Daughter.

* * *

.

.

 **infatuation.**

.

.

 ** _III. fairytales_.**

No tienes oportunidad de vencer. Ni una sola. Sin importar cuántas veces repases en tu mente lo hecho o lo dicho, basta un segundo de silencio, de asombro, para volverlo un recuerdo inmutable.

Y no gastarás palabras, palabras vacías, en defenderte. No pondrás en marcha los engranajes que activan tus mecanismos de defensa ni regresarás a la agradable brisa de primavera que soplaba sobre la azotea o al cielo rojo del atardecer, ese que ardió a tus espaldas cuando lloraste aferrado al estuche de las lentillas con los dientes apretados.

El Kageyama de tus memorias, el de dieciséis años, lo sabrá y se aprovechará de tu debilidad. Volverá a ti no y será no sólo para recordarte que eres _diferente al resto de las personas_. Que eres _importante_ para él.

 _(¿No hay nada que quieras ser, Yashiro?)._

Su voz –profunda, hastiada– de tanto en tanto hará eco en tus oídos. Vendrá a torturarte por las noches y te mantendrá despierto hasta las cinco de la madrugada. Tratará de convencerte de cosas que no son, de cosas demasiado dolorosas como para ser ciertas. Cosas en las que evitarás pensar.

Cosas como que tu vida pudo ser diferente.

Y será _tan peligroso_.

La misma boca formará las mismas sílabas.

 _(Es solo que… estás tan solo)._

Memorizarás, derrotado, las sutiles inflexiones en su voz. Tus memorias se volverán tan claras que te parecerá una pesadilla vívida y paralizante.

Una pesadilla que te habrá hecho su prisionero.

Te rebelarás, por supuesto, pero no lucharás. Correrás tan rápido como tus pensamientos te lo permitan. Te esconderás en agujeros oscuros y saltarás con los brazos abiertos a abismos desconocidos de violencia. Pasarán los días, los meses, y del niño de dieciséis años quedarán en ti sólo cicatrices y articulaciones que se dislocan con facilidad.

Te acostumbrarás a ella, eventualmente, como quien se acostumbra a un mal sueño que se repite de forma recurrente. Las palabras _no dudes ahora, por favor, no dudes ahora_ se convertirán en la fuerza que te mantenga en pie para dar un paso tras otro adentrándote en la guarida del lobo, una fuerza más poderosa que Kageyama mismo, ya sea el de tus recuerdos o el real, que volverás a encontrarte una década después. _No dudes ahora, Yashiro, no dudes ahora_ te repetirás cuando, encolerizado, Kageyama te tire al concreto de un puñetazo y te levante por el cuello sólo para volver a golpearte.

 _No dudes ahora_ , cuando su voz muerda y haga florecer en tus labios la sonrisa jodidamente falsa que conoció en tu adolescencia, esa que habrás perfeccionado hasta eliminar la candidez. _No dudes ahora porque, al final, este es el único camino que quedaba…_

 _No dudes ahora_ , cuando Kageyama comprenda que sigues siendo un muchacho perdido de dieciséis años. Y que, por sobretodo, sigues estando tan, tan solo.

 _No dudes ahora_ , porque no hay lugar al que volver.

.

* * *

 _«Recógelo, recógelo todo y comienza de nuevo. Tienes una segunda oportunidad, podrías ir a casa. Escapar de todo. Aun puedes ser lo que quieres ser, lo que dijiste que eras cuando te conocí»._

Esta historia es la que más me demoró acabar y la que más me duele. Las circunstancias que rodean el ingreso de Yashiro a la Yakuza me dejan sin nada alegre que añadir ._.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. a r r o g a n t

**Exención de Responsabilidad y Aclaraciones.** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu; Don't stay gold_ y _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ pertenecen la genial (y cruel) Yoneda Kou. Serie de viñetas, sin orden específico y de longitud variable, centradas en Yashiro _._ En progreso, porque Yoneco es maravillosa y cada capítulo de _Saezuru tori wa habatakanai_ es una joya.

— _(To be) infatuated: 1_. Ser presa de una muy intensa, pero de corta duración, pasión, amor o admiración. _2_. Amor pasajero de un adolescente. _3_. El objeto de una pasión inusual y fugaz.

 **Contexto:** _Tadayoedo shizumazu, saredo naki mo sezu (páginas 27, 28 y 29)._ Inspirado en _One more day,_ de Lydia.

* * *

.

.

 **infatuation.**

.

.

 _ **IV. arrogant.**_

 _No se atrevan a decir que estoy loco_ _._ Una idea simple abriéndose paso en tu cerebro, empujada por la adrenalina.

Tu lengua buscando la de tu compañero de clase. La sangre que te indica que tus dientes le rompieron el labio. Su pulso frenético, aterrado, asqueado. Gritos. No puedes sentir nada de eso.

 _Kageyama está mirando._

Tus dedos se cierran en sus testículos y no te sorprende que tus músculos funcionen completamente fuera de tu control, que tu cara se desfigure en una sonrisa. Definitivamente no estás usando tu cerebro ahora.

–¡Yashiro!

Y su voz, la única voz que eres capaz de oír, elevándose sobre tus carcajadas.

–¡Detente, Yashiro!

 _Kageyama._

Porque todavía no te has vuelto loco.

.

* * *

El último, por el momento. ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! Espero, también, actualizar pronto :3

Recuerden que sus críticas y comentarios me ayudan a mejorar, dan ideas y me hacen infinitamente feliz :3 ¡Así que no se los guarden! ¡Besitos!


End file.
